


情人节

by gk2



Category: DC - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2





	情人节

这是蝙蝠侠和超人交往以来的第一个情人节。  
所以当超人出现在哥谭上空时蝙蝠侠一点也不意外，毕竟克拉克是个很传统的人，他从来不错过任何节日。而蝙蝠侠恰恰相反，他对节日的印象就是比平时更嗨的罪犯和加班。他的嘴角开始下拉，他不想跟小记者约会。鉴于今天是情人节，阿卡姆的罪犯很可能也会“过节”。不，就算是氪星人用招牌的狗狗眼盯着他，他也绝不会出蝙蝠洞一步！  
一个小时后，在韦恩宅的豪华沙发上坐立不安的小记者收获了一个假笑的布鲁西宝贝。被阿福用小甜饼威胁出来的布鲁斯恶狠狠的盯着克拉克，虽然已经交代了所有注意事项给红罗宾，但他讨厌这种事情不在自己掌控中的感觉。  
布鲁斯：蝙蝠侠不赞成的目光.jpg  
克拉克：……B？  
知道自己的伴侣对哥谭的掌控欲，以及自己的邀约绝对让他不高兴了，克拉克求生欲极强的对布鲁斯露出了讨好的笑容。他们已经好久没约会了，并肩作战不算，他对一切会伤到布鲁斯的活动都深恶痛绝。  
一直到餐厅吃饭，布鲁斯也没给克拉克好脸色看。但克拉克一路上都很兴奋，不全是因为可以和布鲁斯过情人节，更多的是布鲁斯没有用他招牌的布鲁西宝贝的笑容来掩饰自己的情绪，他清楚的明白这对内敛的蝙蝠侠来说意味着什么。他好像冲我撒娇的猫咪，哦，这话千万不能让B知道。某金毛的尾巴摇的更欢了。  
饭后成功邀请到布鲁斯来到了自家公寓，乘着布鲁斯感兴趣的四处打量，克拉克以准备惊喜为由溜进了厕所。看着自己手中的东西，克拉克感觉自己的体温逐渐升高，就快自燃了！   
布鲁斯作为身经百战的花花公子当然知道克拉克在打什么主意，一进门就把他往卧室引，想不知道都难。为了防止小记者自燃，他借口观察屋子的摆设，给克拉克留下了足够的空间。但这么一看，的确发现了一些有趣的东西。克拉克的屋子不大，但布置的很温馨，摆在柜子上的相框擦拭的一尘不染，看得出主人对它们很用心。布鲁斯小心的拿起它们观看，第一张是克拉克的全家福，他的父亲一只手搭着他的肩膀，他的母亲挽着他的另一条手臂，克拉克对着镜头笑得灿烂，他的眼睛比他背后的天空还要蓝。第二张是超人和蝙蝠侠的合照，准确来说，是偷拍照。蝙蝠侠不情不愿的把手伸着，超人一脸严肃的帮他包扎伤口。布鲁斯记得这是某一次大战结束后的事，这个角度来看，是闪电侠偷拍的。他清楚的记得包扎结束后他转头一看，闪电侠脸上的姨母笑还没来得及收回。看来，自己给他安排的任务还是太轻松了，布鲁斯阴森森的想着。  
远在中心城的闪电侠打了一个喷嚏，换来了绿灯侠更殷切的关心。  
咔哒一声，厕所门开了。布鲁斯一回头就被镇住了。超人这次的打扮真的出乎他的意料。  
他套着超人的制服，看起来依然是那位人间之神……只要不看他头顶的犬耳和手上毛茸茸的犬掌。他周身萦绕着淡淡的水汽，一看就是认真洗漱过了。神似金毛的犬耳立在头顶，软乎乎的，诱惑着人上手摸。套着犬掌的双手局促不安的紧贴着身侧，有些紧张的颤抖着，好似无处安放。蓝色的紧身制服勾勒出他紧实的腰线，修长的双腿，形状完美的八块腹肌……和快要爆出来的一对大胸。红色的披风轻轻垂下，盖住了超人的翘臀，让人疑心那儿是不是插着一条犬尾。超人天蓝色的眼眸不再清澈，盈满了水雾。他眨巴着一双狗狗眼，期待的紧盯着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯……布鲁斯他无话可说。他平时是喜欢调侃超人为外星救难犬，但他也没想到克拉克会把自己装扮成这个样子。不，他没有不喜欢。超人紧盯着他，天蓝色的眼睛只倒映出他一个人的身影。他闻到了香甜的润滑剂的味道。  
哈，童子军一定没有掌握好量。  
克拉克耳尖早已红透，但他没有退缩的想法，其实，他期待这一刻很久了。在白天，布鲁斯是花花公子，他的身边从不缺少女人的身影。即使知道一切都是逢场作戏，克拉克仍然感到强烈的嫉妒，他嫉妒那些女人能光明正大的紧挨着他的珍宝。他想要独占的珍宝。  
今晚，布鲁斯只属于他。  
看着布鲁斯似笑非笑的神情，一股无名之火从心底窜起，克拉克上前一步搂住布鲁斯的腰，将他轻轻的推到在床上，吻了下去。布鲁斯被推到也不反抗，他任由克拉克啄吻自己的唇，慵懒的任由超人扒着身上的西装，他悄悄把手伸到了超人的屁股上。果然，这里“长”着一条犬尾。超人身体一僵，但又马上放松下来。布鲁斯恶趣味的抽动着犬尾肛塞，看着超人忍不住呜咽了一声。超人跪坐在他身上，低下头看着他。超人的蓝眼睛蒙上了更深的水雾，带着不自觉的委屈。就像被主人踢了一脚的金毛，布鲁斯暗暗想着。他身上的衣物都被超人脱完了，露出了完美的肉体……和遍布的伤疤。刀伤，枪伤，烧伤……各式各样的疤痕像纹身一样蜿蜒在布鲁斯的身上，像一张网，将布鲁斯网在黑暗的过往中，无法挣脱。  
超人俯下身，由上而下温柔的吻着这些伤痕。拉奥啊，布鲁斯该有多痛啊。布鲁斯的过去他没法参与，但是未来，他一定会保护好他的。至于布鲁斯会不会在超人不在的时候受伤……他们可是世界最佳搭档！他们形影不离！  
一边想着一些有的没的，超人吻到了小腹处，紧接着他毫不犹豫含住了小布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯一惊，直接坐了起来。他叹了口气，看着埋首在在自己腿间的超人，道：“克拉克，你没必要这样做。”布鲁斯抓着超人的头发，想把自己拉出来。他并没有洗澡，那处的味道怕是不太好闻。但克拉克没有领受他的好意，反而含得更深了，像叼着骨头不放的狗狗。布鲁斯无语了，自暴自弃的放开了手，任由克拉克舔骨头似的舔舐他的肉棒。超人的动作异常青涩，但他含的很深，让布鲁斯的肉棒直抵他的喉咙口。超人忍下呕吐的生理欲望，控制着喉部肌肉收缩按摩着自家伴侣的肉棒。虽然他对口交一无所知，但同为男性的本能让他明白如何讨小布鲁斯欢心。布鲁斯被弄得很舒服，他赞赏的抚弄超人的头发，间或捏捏他头上的犬耳。可惜这只是情趣用品，被触碰也不会有感觉，不然克拉克的反应一定更有趣。布鲁斯恶趣味的想着，放任情欲慢慢升腾起来，肉棒也逐渐胀大。当然，只要他想，他随时可以压下所有情欲，但没必要。今天是情人节，这是他的男朋友。  
感觉差不多了，布鲁斯拍拍超人的头，示意他放开小布鲁斯。超人温顺的照做。布鲁斯按着超人的腰翻了个身，他感觉自己再不动手超人就要脐橙他了。他更喜欢自己掌握床事的节奏。  
超人把手按上了胸口的S，战衣如潮水般退去，化作胸口上的盾徽。超人把它取下放在了床头。布鲁斯眯起了眼。现在，超人也是全裸的了，除了装饰。他分开克拉克的双腿，抽出犬尾肛塞。没有了阻塞，过量的润滑剂争先恐后的涌出，瞬间打湿了布鲁斯的手。布鲁斯随手扔开了肛塞，把沾上润滑液黏糊糊的手举给克拉克看。克拉克看着眼前修长的手掌布满粘稠的液体，点点液体划过白皙的手腕，将其染上欲望的颜色。感觉仿佛玷污了高洁的黑暗骑士。超人的脸噌的红了，他对着布鲁斯腼腆的笑了笑，凑上来舔舐着他的手指，顺着液体滑落的方向舔吻着布鲁斯的手腕。他垂着眼帘，认真严肃的舔着。布鲁斯被超人的严肃逗笑，他勾起嘴角，钢蓝色的眼睛盈满温柔的笑意。  
超人不经意间一抬眼，就撞进一双难得温柔的钢蓝色眼眸。这一点也不蝙蝠侠。超人愣愣的想着，他看着布鲁斯眼里映着的自己，感觉大脑一片浆糊。仿佛被蛊惑般，他凑上去索吻……然后被一巴掌按了下去。  
“你还没漱口，克拉克。”布鲁斯居高临下的看着他。克拉克回过神来，懊恼的皱了皱眉。他刚刚含了那里，怎么能直接亲上去呢？布鲁斯一放开他，他就立马以超级速度刷了个牙，然后迫不及待的亲了上去。布鲁斯看他只知道紧紧贴着自己的唇，又想叹气了。看他今天还知道玩制服play和口交，还以为长进了，结果还是童子军一个。他撬开克拉克的唇，邀请他共舞，两条舌头像跳探戈，在口腔中左右周旋。布鲁斯恶意的扫过克拉克敏感的上颚，感觉身下人被激得抖了一下。克拉克伸手搂住了布鲁斯的脖子，将他压向自己。不多时，布鲁斯结束了这个吻，退开时多余的唾液牵成银丝。他伸手摸向了克拉克的大胸肌，像揉面团一样揉弄，还时不时用指甲刮弄着乳头。克拉克的乳头成淡粉色，在指甲的刺激下颤颤巍巍的挺立起来，被布鲁斯毫不留情的揪住把玩。感觉有电流随着布鲁斯挑逗的动作到处乱窜，处男克拉克哪见过这个架势，身体早就摊成一滩水，但手还死死抱着布鲁斯的脖子。他甚至不自觉的啜泣起来，他的肉棒早就翘得老高。克拉克感觉阵阵热流涌向下腹，熟悉又陌生的感觉让他无所适从。然而布鲁斯好似一点不着急，他还饶有趣味的玩弄他的胸肌，抚弄他敏感的腰侧，抓揉他的腹肌。也许是第一次操男性的身体让布鲁斯感觉很新奇，他像第一次玩毛线球的小奶猫，对着毛线球又抓又咬。  
我会是布鲁斯的第一个男人！思及此，愉悦的感觉像温水漫过克拉克的大脑，他熏熏然感觉自己要飘起来了，下一秒又被下腹的欲望拉进现实。他觉得自己像是被架在火上炙烤，他感到无法忍耐，被冷落的后穴开始感到空虚，和身上被照顾的很好的其他部位形成鲜明的对比。“操我，布鲁斯，操进来！”克拉克终于忍不住带着哭腔请求着自己的伴侣。  
“如你所愿。”布鲁斯果断拉开克拉克的双腿，整根没入。克拉克身体骤然紧绷，高高扬起脖颈。他射了，点点白浊溅射到他自己和布鲁斯的腹肌上。克拉克茫然的直视前方，眨了眨眼，任由生理性的泪水从眼角滑落。他好像还没反应过来刚刚发生了什么。  
“你太快了。”布鲁斯冲他挑了挑眉，绝口不提自己刚才差点被夹射。他对克拉克的早泄其实没有任何意见，他只是喜欢逗弄单纯的蓝大个，更何况，今天是克拉克的初次。克拉克早已习惯自家伴侣的恶趣味，事实上，他称呼这为情趣。他包容的看着布鲁斯，对着他温柔一笑，诚恳道：“是你技术太好了。”布鲁斯不置可否，将他的腿拉成一字，开始大开大合的抽插起来。克拉克轻抚布鲁斯的头发，现在是他的不应期，被顶弄并没有带来快感，只有肿胀的不适。他毫不介意，他一心一意只想让布鲁斯更加舒服。在为今天做准备的时候，他在网上查找资料，发现下方的人会更加难受时，他就打定主意要当下方，他舍不得让他的恋人有任何一点不适。他随着布鲁斯抽插的节奏有意识的收缩着后穴，轻轻喘息着。  
布鲁斯被夹得很舒服，他不自觉眯起双眼，像被撸毛的猫咪。布鲁斯九千一深的顶弄着，他目的性的到处戳弄，他依稀记得他听说过男人后穴里有个快感开关。不多时，布鲁斯感觉他戳到一处不一样的地方。  
“啊！”克拉克猝不及防叫出声，感觉好似有一道闪电从尾椎骨直冲向天灵盖。他的肉棒立时挺立起来。布鲁斯也被他后穴的突然收缩夹得深吸一口气。骤然收缩的肠道像一张张小嘴吮吸着他的肉棒，布鲁斯本能的追寻着这种快感，对着那处狠狠抽插起来。他的脸颊也开始变红，虚眯起的钢蓝色双眸被欲望点染得更加深邃。  
“啊……布、布鲁斯……嗯”克拉克张嘴呻吟着，不自觉的呼唤着伴侣的名字。他感觉过快过多的快感在他身体里横冲直撞，不自觉的摆臀扭腰迎合起来。他的肉棒逐渐胀大，他又想射了。克拉克眼疾手快，一把攥住了自己的小兄弟。  
布鲁斯皱起了眉。  
“额嗯……我、哈……想跟你……嗯嗯……一起……哈啊”克拉克解释道。克拉克将头靠近了布鲁斯的脖颈，一边呻吟着一边舔去上面的汗水。他毫不掩饰自己的呻吟，尽情展现着自己的舒服。布鲁斯一直以为他很容易害羞，其实他只是太过于坦率，他将自己的情绪连同一颗真心都大大方方摊平给布鲁斯看。布鲁斯对他凑近自己的要害没有反应，默许了他的接近。这是独属于蝙蝠侠的，含蓄而温柔的回应。不了解他的人很可能会忽视这过于内敛的爱意，但对于蝙蝠侠一举一动都格外关心的超人来说，他从不错过。也许，这也是为什么他们能走到一起吧，他们实在太过般配。  
布鲁斯深埋进他的身体，于此同时，克拉克感觉自己体内的肉棒胀大，福至心灵松开了手。他们同时喷射出来。被内射在G点的感觉非常刺激，仿佛一颗原子弹在脑海爆炸，裹挟走所有理智。他的身体紧绷到近乎抽搐，绷紧的肌肉让这具完美的肉体更加性感。布鲁斯感觉自己射精后疲软的肉棒被小穴凶狠的叼住了，紧缠着它的肠道好像想永远留住欺负它的凶器。刺激的快感传来，即使在不应期，布鲁斯也本能的往里入的更深。这时，克拉克挣扎着从快感的漩涡爬出，侧头对准布鲁斯的耳侧，喃喃道：“情人节快乐，布鲁斯……我爱你。”话语的尾音被克拉克堵进紧贴的双唇间，他亲吻着布鲁斯的唇，不带一丝欲望。他不需要布鲁斯回答他，他早已明确他的回答。他望进那双钢蓝色眼眸，那双眼只倒映着他一人。  
现在，布鲁斯只注视着他一人。  
这天晚上，蝙蝠侠和超人在床上翻来覆去，换了很多姿势。  
这天晚上，红罗宾在哥谭上空飞来飞去，使尽浑身解数把出来过节的小丑女和毒藤女丢回阿卡姆。路过小丑的病房时，发现重伤未愈的他在艰难的扎着超人的小人。红罗宾忍不住翻了个白眼。回到韦恩宅，一夜未眠的红罗宾端着咖啡续命，准备去韦恩大厦参加商业会议。年纪轻轻却有着厚重黑眼圈的提姆想着夜不归宿的老父亲，疲惫的叹了口气：  
“我为这个家付出了太多……”


End file.
